the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
S1, 01 TI Intro: Join the Reavers! (September 20, 2015)
Hangar bay 5 of the Reaver Flagship, The Green Thumb- Kidd: "Ever since I was just a boy, I've always wanted to be a space pilot... That's why I joined the Reavers at the first opportunity! Here, not even the sky can limit you! So what are you waiting for? Join the Reavers today!" Kidd: "Phew, glad that's over. Hey, scram, kid." Actor: "But you told me I was gonna get paid!" Kidd: "Yeah, I also told you there'd be a buffet. Scram!" Actor: "But I have kids to feed!" Kidd: "I said scram!" Kidd: "Ugh, I hate those guys. Anyway, Jet, I assume you got the shot?" Jet: "Sure did." Kidd: "Good, good. So, where's the rest of the team?" Jet: "In their quarters, as far as I know. Why?" Kidd: "Could you gather them up for me? I want to do a big introductory thing." Jet: "Introducing them to who, if you don't mind me asking?" Kidd: "Well, the readers, obviously!" Kidd: "Ah, good, you're all here." Shades: "Man, this better be quick. I got stuff to do, y'know." Kidd: "Sure thing, Shades." Groupie 1: "Babe, isn't it a bit dark to be wearing sunglasses in here?" Shades: "It's never too dark for sunglasses, babe." Name: Manfred Guydude Codename: Shades Age: 21 Gender: Male Species: Human Planet of Origin: Earth Panpipe Proficiency: Excellent Light: "..." Kidd: "Haha, Light, I always love your crazy insights! You're too funny!" Name: UNKNOWN Codename: Light in the Dark Age: UNKNOWN Gender: UNKNOWN Species: UNKNOWN Planet of Origin: UNKNOWN Kidd: "Gore, why don't you introduce yourself?" Gore: "I hate you." Kidd: "Haha, you crack me up, Gore." Gore: "Seriously. I do." Name: Gorefeast Deathkiller Codename: Gore Age: UNKNOWN Gender: Male Species: Uthgurgr Planet of Origin: Iapra Profession: Surgeon/Butcher Kidd: "Hey there, pretty lady." Wight: "If you touch me, that katana will go so far up your-" Kidd: "Hey, hey, calm down. I was just joking." Name: Jennifer White Codename: Wight Age: 26 Gender: Female Species: Human (Genetically modified) Planet of Origin: Earth Puppies Drowned: 7 1/2 Kidd: "Jet, get yourself over here for the character introduction!" Jet: "Jog on, Kidd! I prefer to be on the other side of the camera!" Kidd: "Fine then..." . . Name: Avery Jethro Codename: Jet Age: Won't tell Gender: Female Species: Human Planet of Origin: Earth Favourite Weapon: AJAX orbital cannon Creed: "What about me?" Kidd: "No, Creed, you don't get an introduction. Sorry." Creed: "Haha, nice one, Kidd." Kidd: "No, I'm serious. Anyway, the last one to be properly introduced is me. So, here goes!" Name: William DeKidd Codename: Kidd Age: 23 Gender: Male Species: Human Planet of Origin: Earth Faction: Marauders Best Pickup Line: "Hey, did you fall from Heaven? Because you look like you landed on your face. Like, hard, you ought to get that checked out. Hey, don't go!" Kidd: "Ok, guys, get your ships ready; we have a mission! This is Billy DeKidd, signing out!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FOURTH WALL: Well, erm, yeah. Kidd is my character, and the rest of the group are his squadron. They belong to an organisation called the Reavers, a sort of mercenary army. All of them are excellent pilots and fighters, and joining requires a high infamy level; often proof that you are wanted by either the GI or Aurelia is needed. Anyway, yeah, that's him. Hope you enjoyed it! Category:Sunder's Series